When You're Gone
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: El se fue y ella lo extraña Amuto Mal Summary


_**Cuando te vas**_

Empecé a tocar el pino aprendí después de que te fuiste y esta fue una de las canciones que al escuchar se me metió en la cabeza aprender porque me recordaba a ti esta sobre todo. Sentía algo al tocar esta canción algo extremadamente lindo que me gustaba y me disgustaba. Tenía que cantar si se me quebraba la voz era culpa tuya.

_**Siempre necesite tiempo para mí**_

Seguí tocando el piano y cantando lo que debía y la verdad esa canción parecía estar echa totalmente para mí, porque exacto sentía eso y era verdad la última vez que dormiste a mi lado deje la cama como estaba porque así me lo dicto mi corazón. Y te necesito cuando me siento triste y termino por llorar pero no estás y eso me duele aun más.

_**Cuando te vas cuento los pasos que das**_

Los pasos que diste los conté ya no recuerdo exactamente cuántos, pero los conté, y no se si sepas que te necesito pero lo hago. Si te extraño demasiado y mi corazón lo sabe y mi cara lo refleja, tengo que seguir con el recital son demasiadas personas como para mostrar mi sentimiento enfrente de todas ellas y las palabras que siempre te escuchaba decir están dentro de mi cabeza y cuando recuerdo tu voz y esas palabras me dan la fuerza que necesito para saber que creo que regresaras o tal vez me lo invente pero lo creo y me da fortaleza.

_**Nunca me sentí así antes**_

Nunca me sentí así como lo hago contigo, ese sentimiento que me da no c que es pero ¿lo sabré? Al entrar a mi cuarto me recuerda muchas cosas que te ponías a hacer, y lo que me recuerda más a ti es la chamarra que dejaste tirada un día al lado de mi cama no la recogí sigue en el mismo lugar a veces cuando siento que no puedo más la tomo y tu olor llega a mí, esa chamarra es bastante valiosa para mí y un lápiz que rompiste por estar jugando, ese lápiz lo tengo guardado simplemente creo que porque fuiste tú el que lo rompió porque incluso es inservible ya.

_**Cuando te vas cuento los pasos que das**_

Te extraño tanto siempre me refiero a ti con sobre nombres como "chico gato", "neko hentai" o simplemente "el" o "tu" cosas por el estilo pero no tu nombre es como si no lo pudiera pronunciar y no porque no lo recuerde simplemente no puedo pronunciarlo. Es doloroso Tsukuyomi Ikuto tu nombre me duele porque no estás junto a mí. Y si lo grito a los 4 vientos "Yo Hinamori Amu te extraño y te necesito a mi lado a ti Tsukuyomi Ikuto"

_**Estamos hechos el uno para el otro**_

Todo lo que quiero es que sepas que yo te quiero no espera ya lo sé no es simplemente te quiero si estoy totalmente enamorada de ti ¿porque no me di cuenta antes? Ese te quiero es un te amo. Y siempre estaré aquí esperándote en el mismo lugar esperando por ti hasta que me digas de frente que amas a alguien mientras tanto estaré aquí, tocando estas melodías con el corazón dedicadas a ti.

_**Cuando te vas**_

Una sonrisa y una lágrima coronan mi melodía cuando término me levanto y agradezco a los que me vinieron a escuchar. Creí verte entre el público pero creo que me equivoqué. Hace tiempo que hago esas presentaciones tocando el piano me retiro a mi camerino ya había terminado y escuche a la gente salir. Firme unos autógrafos de unos cuantos que vinieron a verme a los camerinos. Supongo que me encanta hacerlo ya que te lo dedico a ti. Escuche la puerta supongo que alguien más que viene a pedirme un autógrafo o mi manager que me viene a decir algo. Abrí la puerta. No, no lo puedo creer eres tu pero tengo que preguntar para asegurarme.

-I-Iku-Ikuto?!?!?!  
-Yo Amu hola  
Me congele y creo que lo notaste porque diste una de tus tontas bromas  
-Tocas bien, A quien dedicaste la canción?  
-Qué?!?! Po-po-por que la pregunta?  
- No tocas así de bien por puro talento además estabas pensativa al tocas así que eso supuse, Y bien? A quien fue?  
-Yo a…ti – fue un susurro por lo visto te sorprendiste  
- Amu….así que todo lo que dice….es…  
- SI LO ES!!! TODO ES VERDAD!!!TODO ESO LO SIENTO!!! – ahora si me puse a llorar me abrasaste y después de que me calme levantaste mi cara tomándome por el mentón y me besaste  
-Yo también siento eso

n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n

_Y? Díganme les gusto?_

_La canción es When You're gone de Avril Laviña_

_Los personajes de Peach-Pit _

_Y el song-fic mío _

_Por favor dejen Reviews _

_Los quiero _

Ok me lo advirtieron me dijeron que borrara las letras de los song-fic's ¬¬ que problemáticos son pero no voy a borrar los fic eso jamás!!!!! Solo las letras y pondré la canción n_n eso hare juju así que bueno les pongo abajito del título la canción y de quien es y les pondré solo la primera línea de la estrofa a ver si no me regañan también por eso


End file.
